El Vínculo
by Zelha
Summary: Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpión fueron a Asgard a establecer una Alianza con Hilda, pero se encontraron cara a cara con unas Valkirias...


_**El Vínculo**_

— Edara, no seas tan dura con tus discípulos, recuerda que sólo son niños —protestó Alexiel—. Está bien que seas exigente, pero esto es ridículo —finalizó la rubia Valkiria al señalar a los tres jóvenes que se debatían tratando de mantener el equilibrio en un puente hecho con dos cuerdas trenzadas entre dos mástiles de madera, y debajo se veía un profundo precipicio, donde las rugientes aguas de un río desafiaban al infortunado que se cayera a una muerte segura.

— Me extraña que lo digas tú, Reina del Hielo —respondió la otra Valkiria llamada Edara con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quién es la que vive haciendo pasar a sus discípulos las noches heladas de Asgard cazando?

— Ellos necesitan ser fuertes —cortó Alex abruptamente—. Así los Guerreros Divinos hayan regresado de la muerte, necesitamos más protección... Mira lo que pasó con los Caballeros de Athena... todo gracias a ese maldito Anillo...

— Ah... Estaba escrito en el Destino —respondió Edara suspirando—. ¿Quién creería que sólo cinco Caballeros de Bronce superarían el nivel cósmico un Guerrero Divino?

— No sólo de un Guerrero Divino, sino también de un Caballero Dorado —comentó la rubia—. Recuerda que lo hicieron antes de venir aquí, en la batalla contra los Guardianes de las Doce Casas en el Santuario.

— Cierto —admitió la pelirroja Edara, frunciendo el ceño.

— Espera... —Alex cerró los ojos y se concentró, para luego sobresaltarse—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Milo!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edara. Su pregunta no fue contestada, Alexiel había salido disparada en dirección al Bifrost. La Valkiria suspiró, meneando la cabeza desaprobadoramente.

— Muy bien, muchachos —llamó a sus discípulos—. Ya basta, regresemos al Valhalla.

* * *

Edara entró al castillo seguida de sus discípulos. Los despidió con gesto, enviándolos a descansar y se dirigió al Salón del Trono. Al parecer, habían venido visitantes de tierras extranjeras. La Sacerdotisa de Odín, Hilda, estaba allí, hablando con dos hombres que le daban la espalda. La Valkiria se acercó a Mime, Guerrero Divino de Benetnash. 

— Hola, linda —saludó él sonriendo—. Como verás, tenemos visitas.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos? —preguntó Edara.

— Son dos Caballeros Dorados de Athena —respondió Eta—. Vinieron a presentar sus respetos por parte de su Diosa Athena y del Santuario.

— ¿Embajada de paz? —preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo. Mime asintió y sonrió maliciosamente.

— Sí, así parece. Son los Caballeros de Escorpión y Acuario, según lo que me dijo Siegfried.

— No me parecen nada impresionantes, a decir verdad.

Ambos Asgardianos rieron entre dientes, mientras Alexiel entraba al Salón, seguida de Hagen y Phenrrill. Edara y Mime se acercaron a ellos mientras Hilda se dirigía a los presentes.

— Amigos, estos dos Caballeros me han traído un mensaje desde el Santuario en Grecia. Athena desea establecer una alianza de paz con nuestra querida zona polar. Camus de Acuario, Milo de Escorpión, sean bienvenidos al Valhalla.

Ambos Caballeros peliazules se inclinaron ante Hilda, haciendo una perfecta reverencia. Hilda se retiró, seguida de Siegfried. Alexiel le hizo una seña a Edara y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

— Milo —llamó. Ambos hombres se volvieron y Edara tuvo la oportunidad de observarlos con más detalle. Los dos Caballeros eran extremadamente atractivos. "¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?" —se regañó a sí misma.

— Hola de nuevo, pequeña —saludó uno de ellos. Alto, cabello azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color, sonrisa mordaz—. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

— No es mi amiga, es mi prima —respondió Alexiel displicentemente—. Edara, éste es Milo de Escorpión, mi maestro. Milo, ella es Edara, Valkiria de Odín. Y éste es Camus, Caballero de Acuario.

El Escorpiano clavó la mirada en los ojos esmeralda de Edara, para luego recorrer las suaves formas que se dejaban adivinar sutilmente bajo la túnica de la pelirroja. Luego extendió la mano, gesto que ella pasó por alto. Edara le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Milo, algo incómodo, se volvió a la rubia Alexiel.

— Pequeña... ¿Todas las Valkirias son así de ariscas?

— No —respondió Edara, tomando por sorpresa al Caballero—. Sólo las que no nos gusta ser observadas como si fuéramos insectos bajo microscopio. Alex, te veo después.

Milo contempló a la Valkiria de cabello rojo fuego alejarse, sintiéndose completamente desconcertado. Era la primera vez en su vida que una chica no caía bajo el influjo de su magnética mirada.

* * *

Edara se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Se duchó y se vistió metódicamente. Sólo cuando bajó el peine fue que se dio cuenta que se estaba tomando más tiempo que lo normal en arreglarse. Sus pensamientos vagaron, posándose en el Caballero de Escorpio. "Es realmente fascinante... pero es un lerdo y un latoso"—pensó reprobadoramente, sacudiéndose la larga y fogosa cabellera. Ese día no tenía que entrenar, ya que les había dado el día libre a sus pupilos. Pensó en decirle a Mime en salir a dar un paseo. Todos en Asgard pensaban que ella y el Guerrero Divino de Benetnash eran novios, de tan cercanos que eran el uno al otro. Nada más lejos de la verdad. La misión de una Valkiria es permanecer pura, consagrada únicamente al servicio de Odín. Mime era muy cariñoso con ella, pero tampoco la veía con ojos románticos. Perdida en esos pensamientos, Edara entró en la biblioteca, para encontrarse con Milo, que hojeaba un libro con aire aburrido. Éste sonrió. 

— Buenos días, preciosa —saludó con voz profunda y sensual. Ella hizo caso omiso y avanzó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, donde garabateó una nota para Mime, dejándola sobre la pulida superficie. Se volvió para dirigirse a la salida y unos tormentosos ojos azules se interpusieron en su campo visual.

— Dime una cosa, Valkiria —murmuró el Escorpiano en voz baja, acercándose lentamente—. ¿Siempre eres así de maleducada con las visitas?

Edara dio un paso lateralmente sin responder, esquivándolo, y se encaminó a la puerta. Al llegar a ella, se detuvo, colocando la mano en el pomo.

— Le voy a recomendar algo, Caballero de Athena —dijo ella sin volverse a mirarlo—. La hospitalidad de Asgard es muy grande, pero yo que usted no abusaría de ella.

Y sin más palabras se marchó. Milo se quedó de piedra al escuchar tan frías e impasibles palabras. La indiferencia que ella mostraba espoleaba aún más las ganas que tenía de conquistarla. "Es hermosa... realmente... tal vez si..." —dudó para sí.

Del otro lado de la puerta, una Valkiria con la cara encendida apoyaba la mano en la pared, respirando profundamente. Los ojos de Milo eran increíblemente sugestivos. Ella pudo ver fuego, un deseo profundo en ellos, lo que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Molesta consigo misma, se dirigió al comedor. Una taza de té calmaría sus agitados sentidos.

* * *

Milo estaba cada vez más intranquilo. Después de su encuentro en la biblioteca, no había vuelto a ver a la pelirroja. Alexiel se estaba comportando de una manera muy fría y reservada, cosa que lo desconcertaba. Él pensó que se estaba tomando su trabajo de Valkiria muy en serio. Le dijo a Camus que se iba a entrenar en el bosque, y el Acuariano le gruñó a manera de respuesta.

* * *

Edara salió del Valhalla en dirección al bosque. Se había enterado por Phenrrill que una agresiva osa polar había estado merodeando por los alrededores del castillo, asustando a varios habitantes de las cercanías. Ella se adentró en el bosque, silbando suavemente. De pronto detectó un ligero movimiento en un claro cercano. Se acercó silenciosamente, para toparse con el Caballero que poblaba sus sueños las últimas noches. Desde el episodio de la biblioteca, cinco días atrás, Edara había evitado a Milo. Salía a entrenar a sus discípulos antes del amanecer y regresaba tarde por la noche. Ella había aprendido a identificar el Cosmo del Escorpiano y a alejarse de él lo más rápido que le era posible. Pero esta vez no pudo moverse, la curiosidad pudo más y se acercó. Milo estaba entrenando, solo. Edara aguantó la respiración cuando vio la perfectamente esculpida espalda masculina, tensa y brillante por el sudor. Los definidos músculos de sus brazos y su potente y amplio pecho. Ella apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, haciéndolo volverse sobresaltado y en guardia. 

— ¡Por Athena, Valkiria! —exclamó él dejando la postura de combate—. No me asustes de ese modo...

— Estoy buscando a una osa que se apareció cerca del pueblo —cortó ella bruscamente—. ¿La ha visto?

— Eh... no, no he visto nada... —dijo él frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose la camisa.

— Bien, no le molesto más, Caballero —interrumpió ella dando media vuelta y alejándose.

—Espera, Edara —llamó él siguiéndola—. No creo que sea seguro...

Las palabras se le secaron en la boca del Escorpiano cuando notó la fiera mirada que le dirigía la Valkiria. Ella se sintió perdida en las profundidades de los ojos azules del Caballero. Carraspeó, incómoda, sintiendo sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Valkiria? —preguntó él acercándose más. Ella no podía responder, no le salían las palabras. Intentó alejarse, pero parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando sintió los labios masculinos rozar con suavidad los suyos. La boca de Milo se movió sobre la de ella, explorando lentamente. La voz de su conciencia empezó a gritar dentro de la mente de Edara, haciéndola reaccionar. Lo empujó violentamente y retrocedió.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó ella, furiosa—. ¡¡Por Odín, qué fue lo que hice!!

La Valkiria huyó corriendo, internándose en el oscuro bosque. Milo salió tras ella, pero tras buscar por unas horas sin encontrarla, regresó al Valhalla, sintiéndose confundido, muy confundido. Había utilizado su poder hipnótico para aturdirla y robarle el beso, ese beso que aún le cosquilleaba en los labios. El Escorpiano se sintió un poco culpable por haberla manipulado así, pero la suavidad de los dulces labios de Edara, la docilidad con que se entreabrieron para recibir los suyos fue demasiado... él no sabía por qué, pero se estremeció.

* * *

Edara corrió hasta que se cansó, en lo más profundo del bosque. Se sentía avergonzada por haber dejado que Milo la besara. Ella se tocó los labios, aún sonrosados. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó el contacto con los varoniles y extremadamente excitantes labios. La Valkiria maldijo en voz alta. "No puedo dejarme llevar por mis deseos, no debo tener deseos —pensó, ofuscada—. Tengo una misión que cumplir... ¡No puedo estar cerca de él! 

Sumida en estos pensamientos no notó una gran figura que se alzaba detrás de ella. La osa polar, defendiendo su territorio, atacó a la pelirroja, abriéndole la espalda de un zarpazo. Edara, tomada por sorpresa, cayó al suelo nevado lanzando un grito entrecortado y perdiendo la conciencia, mientras la sangre manaba abundantemente.

* * *

Milo se sentó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte. Se había quedado dormido pensando en la Valkiria, soñando con los increíbles ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja. Pero un grito de sorpresa, dolor y horror había interrumpido su ensoñación. El Caballero se frotó la cara, dudando si ese grito fue producto de su imaginación. De pronto, sus agudizados sentidos se dispararon. Alguien estaba en peligro. Milo se levantó de un salto, siguiendo a sus instintos, trasladándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, donde una enorme y frenética osa estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal a una figura humana que yacía en el suelo. El Escorpiano la espantó, usando varias de sus agujas escarlatas. Cuando se inclinó sobre la figura y vio la fogosa cabellera contrastando con el blanco de la nieve, su corazón se paralizó. 

— ¡¡Edara!! —exclamó él, horrorizado—. ¡¡Edara, por los dioses del Olimpo, despierta!!

Ella gimió débilmente de dolor y Milo se dio cuenta de las enormes heridas en su espalda. Lentamente, el Caballero encendió su Cosmo, pasando las manos sobre las heridas, calentando el cuerpo inanimado y haciendo que dejara de sangrar. Luego se quitó el sweater que llevaba, quedando en mangas de camisa y lo rasgó, vendando con los trozos el torso de la Valkiria. Cuando se aseguró que ella estaba fuera de peligro aunque seguía inconsciente, la levantó en vilo con ternura y suavidad, llevándola de regreso al castillo. Estaba cruzando la puerta, cuando se encontró con el Guerrero de Benetnash. Mime palideció y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Por Asgard! —exclamó Eta—. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Le salvé la vida —respondió Milo escuetamente—. Dime dónde la puedo llevar, necesita descansar.

— Sígueme —respondió Mime, llamando con su Cosmo a Hilda mientras avanzaba velozmente por los largos pasillos—. ¿Quién la atacó?

— Una osa polar muy violenta —dijo el Caballero de Escorpio—. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando la encontré.

— ¿Y cómo rayos supiste que ella estaba en peligro? —preguntó el de Benetnash suspicazmente, abriendo una puerta y entrando en una alcoba.

— Sentí una presencia pidiendo ayuda —mintió Milo, entrando en la habitación de Edara y tendiéndola con suavidad boca abajo sobre la cama—. No sabía que era ella hasta que espanté a la osa. No te preocupes, no la maté.

— Pero... Eso no es posible —dijo Mime dudando, de repente su rostro se ensombreció de furia—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Milo haciéndose el tonto, inclinado revisando con la mirada las heridas de la pelirroja.

— Hablo de cómo demonios pudiste sentir que ella estaba en peligro, Caballero hereje —respondió Eta iracundo, alzando la voz—. ¿Te atreviste a mancillar el honor de una Valkiria?

— Yo no le he hecho nada, arpista desquiciado —replicó el Escorpiano, molesto.

— ¿No? —preguntó Mime con veneno en sus palabras y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Y cómo explicas que yo no haya sentido su llamado de ayuda? ¿Por qué tú, bicho raro; y no Alexiel, o yo, que somos los más cercanos a ella?

— ¡No lo sé! —exclamó Milo, perdiendo los estribos.

— ¡¡BASTA!!

Ambos hombres se volvieron sobresaltados a la puerta, donde un ceñudo Siegfried se apartaba para dejar entrar a Hilda.

— No es momento de discutir —dijo suavemente la Sacerdotisa de Odín, avanzando y examinando las vendas, para luego sentarse al lado de la Valkiria—. Mime, avísale a Alexiel que su prima se repondrá. Milo —añadió, fijando la mirada en él—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, la hemorragia se detuvo. Ella estará bien, gracias a ti.

Mime salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Milo. Éste se acercó un poco a Hilda, mientras Siegfried encendía unas antorchas que pendían de las paredes.

— La besaste, ¿No es así? —la voz de Hilda y el peso de sus palabras hizo que Milo se sonrojara hasta las orejas—. No quiero saber qué pasó —continuó la Sacerdotisa, mirando de soslayo a Edara, aún sin sentido, pero respirando relajadamente—. Sólo quiero que sepas que ese lazo que se creó entre ella y tú, se creó gracias a ese beso. La vida de una Valkiria no es fácil, Caballero. Ella debe permanecer pura en su servicio para con Odín. Si algo la mancillase, la Valkiria perdería sus alas, y sería expulsada del Valhalla.

— Señora... Yo... —murmuró Milo, sin saber qué decir.

— Quiero que la cuides mientras ella recupera el conocimiento —atajó Hilda amablemente—. Ella decidirá qué hará cuando se despierte.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, pero a Milo le parecían minutos, observando el rostro dormido de Edara. La luz que proyectaban las antorchas le daban un aire casi indómito a su larga y bermeja cabellera. Unas cejas perfiladas que invitaban a apreciar la belleza de las largas y pobladas pestañas que daban tanta expresión a los ojos verdes de la Valkiria. Una nariz perfecta y unos labios... tan suaves y dulces como el pétalo de una flor hecha de miel. En pocas palabras, la cara de la pelirroja era la más hermosa que Milo hubiese visto antes. El Escorpiano era uno de los Caballeros más atractivos del Santuario, y él lo sabía. Tanto hombres como mujeres suspiraban por una segunda mirada suya. Pero él, aparte de la diversión de ser deseado por las tres cuartas partes del Santuario y conseguir siempre lo que quería de quien quería, se sentía solo. Incompleto. Insatisfecho. Ninguna mujer u hombre lo había hecho estremecerse de la manera que Edara lo hizo. Con sólo una simple mirada en el Salón del Trono, donde su pequeña Alex los presentó. Milo sonrió tristemente cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente y como un idiota de la Valkiria. Unos minutos después, ella abrió los ojos dejando escapar un gemido. Él apretó los dientes y se preparó.

* * *

Edara despertó sintiéndose como si hubiera sido arrollada como una aplanadora. Gimió de dolor al tratar de moverse. Una cálida y profunda voz la estremeció. 

— No te muevas, debes descansar o tus heridas se abrirán.

La Valkiria alzó un poco la cabeza de la almohada y se encontró con Milo, que la miraba fijamente. Ella maldijo mentalmente al recordar su distracción cuando la osa la atacó.

— ¿Qué... Ah... Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, aguantando el escalofrío que le recorrió la médula con la mandíbula apretada.

— Sentí tu Cosmo llamándome cuando la osa te atacó —respondió él en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. Ella parpadeó dudando si de verdad había visto al Caballero sonrojarse un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cosmo? Las Valkirias no tenemos ese tipo de energía...

— Al parecer, estamos unidos por una especie de Vínculo —murmuró Milo aún sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella alzó una ceja, desconcertada—. Siento mucho el haberte besado sin tu consentimiento.

Edara frunció el ceño profundamente, pero luego se le hizo la luz. Según las leyendas Asgardianas, un beso de verdadero amor crea una conexión tan fuerte y profunda entre las dos personas, que pueden sentirse el uno al otro, así estén separados por kilómetros de distancia. Ella reflexionó en ese asunto, pero de pronto Milo se levantó.

— Voy a decirle a Benetnash que ya despertaste —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Estoy seguro que él te cuidará mejor que yo. Espero que algún día me perdones por mi atrevimiento. Adiós, Valkiria.

Ella se quedó mirando anonadada la puerta después que él salió. No estaba segura de haber oído bien. ¿Milo celoso de Mime? Por su voz, así lo parecía. Y cuando se despidió... ¿Hubo dolor en sus palabras? Lo único que ella sabía era que el Escorpiano se había comportado de una manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho antes. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de Mime a su habitación. Para variar, entró sin llamar.

— Hola —saludó sin mirarla—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si _Sleipnir_ me hubiera cabalgado por encima —replicó ella incorporándose un poco, observando el perfil sombrío del Guerrero—. Y a ti, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— Estoy bien —mintió Eta.

— A mí no me engañas —contestó Edara sonriendo con sorna—. Estás molesto por algo, te conozco demasiado bien para tu desgracia.

— ¿Molesto? ¡Estoy furioso! —estalló Mime, comenzando a medir a zancadas la habitación—. ¿Cómo rayos el Caballerito ése pudo salvarte?

La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver al Guerrero Divino tan enojado. Se sentó trabajosamente y le tendió la mano.

— Mime, ven acá —Benetnash vaciló, pero se sentó a su lado—. Tú sabes bien que no me gustan los cretinos. Por eso es que no me las llevo bien con Syd ni tampoco con Alberich. Quiero que seas tú quien se entere primero: Milo de Escorpión me besó.

— Maldición, ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Eta—. ¡Voy a matarlo para lavar tu honor!

— ¡¡Por Odín!! Cálmate, Mime —cortó ella bruscamente—. Si no hubiera sido por él, no estuviera aquí contándotelo. No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo cabello. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda del Vínculo? —él asintió, aún molesto—. Bueno, ya no es una leyenda. Él sintió que yo estaba en peligro, y al parecer me restañó las heridas también —ella se palpó las vendas alrededor de su torso—. Tengo que admitirlo, Mime. Me salvó la vida.

— El Vínculo es por partida doble, linda —respondió Benetnash secamente—. El tipo ese pudo sentirte porque tú le correspondiste el beso.

— Ah... No seas idiota —replicó ella, para luego alzar una ceja—. ¿Estás celoso?

— Sí, pero sabes bien que son celos de hermano —admitió Eta, mirándola tristemente—. No quiero que ese Doraducho te haga daño y arruine la vida. Podrías perder las alas por esto, Edara. Te quiero mucho como para verte humillada así, expulsada de Asgard ignominiosamente.

— Estoy consciente de eso —dijo ella suavemente tomándole la mano cariñosamente—. Tengo que decidir qué voy a hacer.

— Espero que tomes la decisión correcta, linda.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura, Edara? —preguntó Hilda suavemente—. ¿No podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión? 

— Lo siento, mi señora —respondió la pelirroja con voz grave—. Es mi decisión —añadió, posando las manos en el Sagrado Ropaje Divino de Odín y cerrando los ojos—. Odín, Padre y Dios Supremo del Valhalla, a ti acudo hoy para entregarte voluntariamente mis alas, ya que no soy digna de mi condición de Valkiria. Acepto humildemente el castigo que me quieras imponer con tu gran e infinita sabiduría.

El Ropaje comenzó a brillar, como si hubiera escuchado la invocación de Edara. De pronto empezó a levitar rodeando a la pelirroja con su poderoso Cosmo. Luego se apagó poco a poco el brillo, lo que permitió a los Guerreros Divinos y a su Sacerdotisa acercarse un poco, pero de repente un Cosmo desconocido los paralizó. Edara se encontró luciendo una brillante armadura de color rojo, muy parecida a la de Mime. Una Voz grave y profunda resonó por todo el castillo.

— _**Aquélla con el espíritu lleno de coraje, habrá de ser protectora de tierras lejanas, pero no olvidará sus orígenes de tierras frías. Levántate, Edara, Guerrera Divina de Omega.**_

Alexiel soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando se vio volando por los aires, para aterrizar al lado del Ropaje Divino de Odín, que volvió a brillar de nuevo. Otro poderoso Cosmo se dejó sentir cuando la rubia se levantó, luciendo también una armadura, de color azul pálido. La Voz de Odín retumbó de nuevo.

— _**Aquélla con el corazón puro y lleno de amor, habrá de convertirse en la digna vocera de nuestra tierra, haciendo la paz con aliados consagrados. Despierta, Alexiel, Guerrera Divina de Polaris.**_

La Voz calló, sumiendo a todo el Salón en un respetuoso silencio. Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron al verse vestida con nuevos Ropajes Divinos. Hilda se adelantó, y ellas se arrodillaron ante la Sacerdotisa, que sonreía.

— Alex, Edara —dijo en voz alta y clara mientras les tendía un par de zafiros—. Bienvenidas a la Orden de los Guerreros Divinos.

Las ahora Guerreras de Polaris y Omega tomaron los zafiros y se los colocaron alrededor del cuello. Los demás Guerreros se acercaron a felicitarlas, sin acabar de salir de su asombro, y hubo música y alegría en el Valhalla.

* * *

Milo bebió otro trago de _ouzo_. Ya se había tomado la mitad de la botella, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Se sentía horriblemente culpable, le parecía muy posible que Edara hubiera sido degradada, o peor aún, expulsada de Asgard. Todo por su maldita culpa. Hacía más de dos semanas que se había despedido de la pelirroja y del Valhalla, para siempre. Él y Camus habían regresado al Santuario, luego de haber cumplido con su misión. Establecer una alianza con el reino de Asgard fue fácil, ya que Hilda de Polaris compartía la misma filosofía de paz, y perseguía las mismas metas que su propia Diosa Athena. Durante el viaje de regreso, Milo notó que Camus se comportaba más hosco y frío que de costumbre, pero no tuvo la fuerza ni la paciencia de preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba. Sospechaba que la razón del mutismo del Acuariano tenía que ver con una rubia nórdica, pero no estaba seguro. Cuando Alexiel se despidió de ellos, no parecía la misma chica que conoció cuando entrenaban juntos. Parecía... más indiferente. Los pensamientos del Escorpiano regresaron una vez más a Edara. Sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus labios... "Maldición... ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido?"—pensó, sirviéndose más _ouzo_. Tan distraído como estaba, no notó una figura entró al Templo de Escorpio silenciosamente. La figura caminó hasta la mesa donde se hallaba sentado el Caballero, el cual ni se molestó en alzar la vista. 

— No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, así que déjenme solo.

— Tenemos que hablar, Milo.

El Escorpiano alzó la vista sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Edara dejó que la luz de la lámpara le iluminara la cara. Estaba algo descolorida, como si no hubiera dormido bien por algunos días. Milo parpadeó, pensando que sus ojos le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada.

— Edara... —aventuró él sorprendido, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir velozmente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Necesitaba verte —respondió ella evitando su mirada—. El Vínculo que nos une me hizo saber el dolor y la culpa que sientes. No he podido dormir por tus noches de insomnio.

— ¿Te expulsaron de Asgard, verdad? —preguntó él con voz triste, levantándose y dándole la espalda, avergonzado.

— No, Milo. Yo me fui.

El Escorpiano se volvió, sorprendido. Edara encendió su Cosmo levemente y el Ropaje Divino de Omega la vistió en milésimas de segundo. Ella sonrió, burlona, al ver la cara del Caballero.

— Soy la Guerrera Divina de Omega —dijo en voz baja, dándole la vuelta a la mesa y acercándose a él—. Así que nadie me puede castigar por hacer esto...

Los labios de Edara rozaron sutilmente los de Milo. Él cerró los ojos, con los latidos de su propio corazón retumbándole en los oídos. Sintió los brazos femeninos rodeando su cuello, turbándolo. Se sentía indefenso, incapaz de moverse, de responder.

— Milo... —el susurro femenino en su oído le nubló los sentidos—. Yo también siento lo mismo...

El Caballero abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo ella se separaba un poco de él y despedía su armadura, quedando vestida con una túnica color malva y lo miraba fijamente.

— Eh... Edara... —titubeó. Los ojos de ella echaban chispas verdes. Se acercó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Pon las dudas a un lado —murmuró ella rozando de nuevo su boca con la suya. Él estaba obnubilado, embriagado por el dulce perfume que emanaba de ella. Edara alzó una mano y recorrió con un suave dedo el rostro masculino. Él suspiró profundamente, deleitándose con la ligera caricia. Luego ella le tomó las manos. Sólo en ese momento Milo se dio cuenta que ella temblaba. Lenta y tiernamente, la abrazó.

— Te amo, Edara de Omega —susurró contra el cabello de la Guerrera Divina. Ella acarició la azulada melena masculina.

— Yo también te amo, escorpioncito latoso —respondió ella con una risita burlona—. Ya te podrás dar cuenta que tus poderes hipnóticos no van a volver a funcionar conmigo. El Vínculo los anuló.

Milo soltó la risa al escuchar la burla. Se enderezó un poco para mirarla. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

— Y... aparte de devolverme a la vida con tus palabras —dijo él con voz dramática, a lo que ella se echó a reír—. ¿Qué haces aquí en Grecia? Aquí hace mucho calor para una Asgardiana...

— Vinimos a presentar respetos por parte de Hilda y del Valhalla.

— ¿Vinimos? —preguntó él alzando una ceja, intrigado.

— Sí, la nueva Guerrera Divina de Polaris y yo —respondió ella sonriendo socarronamente—. Ella vendrá a saludarte más tarde, primero fue a ajustar unas cuantas cuentas con el Caballero de Acuario.

— ¿Qué? —Milo frunció el ceño, desconcertado—. No entiendo...

— De verdad eres lento, ¿No? —ella guiñó un ojo—. Alexiel fue nombrada Guerrera Divina junto conmigo. Sírveme un trago de eso que estabas bebiendo, y te contaré todo.

* * *

— Alex... 

— Dime, Omega.

— No me digas así, Blancanieves —gruñó Edara sonriendo mordazmente—. Respóndeme algo... ¿Eres feliz con ese pedazo de témpano?

— No lo llames de ese modo —dijo Alex frunciendo el ceño, para luego sonrojarse—. Él no es ningún témpano cuando está conmigo.

Edara se echo a reír a carcajadas al ver a la Guerrera de Polaris con la cara encendida de azoramiento.

— Ya Milo me había contado que ustedes no se dejaban ver mucho por el Santuario...

— Oh, ¡Ya Cállate! —exclamó Alex halándole un mechón de cabello, lo que hizo que la pelirroja soltara un grito—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Todavía nada?

Esta vez fue el turno de Edara de sonrojarse profundamente. Hacía casi un mes que estaba en Grecia... ella y Milo habían acordado tomarse el tiempo de conocerse antes de entrar en un terreno más íntimo. Recorrían el Santuario y sus alrededores, él mostrándole los sitios de interés, mientras le contaba sobre las batallas de las Doce Casas y la de Hades, donde participó. Ella a su vez le hablaba sobre su vida de Valkiria. Rió cuando el Escorpiano le habló de la dieta que seguía Aldebarán, y éste se maravilló cuando ella le contó acerca de las leyendas escandinavas del Crepúsculo de los Dioses. Dormía en una habitación en el Templo de Escorpión, siempre sola. Milo la acompañaba, siempre atento y galante, a la puerta de su alcoba, donde la besaba con ternura mezclada con una pasión contenida y le daba las buenas noches, para desaparecer tras la puerta de su propia pieza. Edara se sorprendía que el Caballero se tomara la molestia de enseñarle a hablar en griego, y que él se esforzara en aprender a entender el alemán que ella hablaba. Pero...

— ¡En el nombre del Valhalla! —resopló la rubia, zarandeándola un poco, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara—. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

— Eh... No, lo siento, estaba distraída.

— Eso se nota —rió Alex—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

— Ya no —respondió Edara levantándose—. Nos vemos después, Polaris.

Alexiel alzó una ceja, sonriendo, mientras observaba a la pelirroja dirigirse con paso decidido al Décimo Templo. Suspiró, deseándole suerte mentalmente, y entró al Templo de Acuario, donde Camus la esperaba con un baño tibio, una deliciosa cena y unos brazos abiertos. Ella aprovechó las tres opciones, pero no en ese orden.

* * *

Edara entró en el Templo de Escorpio y se encaminó directamente a la habitación de Milo. Lo encontró profundamente dormido. Ella se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando con detalle el rostro masculino. Tenía un aire de inocencia traviesa que no mostraba cuando estaba despierto. Ella se inclinó lentamente y besó sus labios. Milo despertó estirándose, sonriendo al abrir los ojos y ver quién lo había despertado. 

— Hola, preciosa —murmuró él. Ella se inclinó de nuevo y depositó otro diminuto beso en la punta de su nariz.

— Hola, dormilón —susurró suavemente, acariciando el amplio pecho. El Caballero inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse un poco. Ella se enderezó y comenzó a desabotonar su propia camisa. Milo se sentó y la detuvo sujetándola por las muñecas.

— Edara...

— Shhh —lo calló soltándose y poniéndole un dedo en los labios, para seguir desabotonando la camisa, quitándosela y dejándola caer al suelo. El Escorpiano paseó su mirada por las curvas ocultas por la prenda de encaje blanco que las soportaban. Él levantó una mano vacilante y le apartó el cabello del cuello. Ambos se miraron fijamente. El cuerpo del Caballero acusó la cálida cercanía de la Guerrera Divina, tensándose de inmediato. Lentamente, se inclinó, mientras ella contenía la respiración cuando comenzó a besar con suavidad el cuello femenino. Luego, sus brazos la atrajeron hacia él, mientras su boca se posesionaba de la de ella, demandando una entrega total. Ella dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado y se rindió, rodeando con fuerza el cuello masculino con sus brazos y respondiendo con febril apasionamiento. Él besaba cada centímetro del rostro de Edara, mientras pronto sus manos comenzaron a vagar, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la espalda femenina. Ella se estremeció cuando él rozó sutilmente las finas cicatrices dejadas por las zarpas de la osa.

— ¿Te duelen? —preguntó él en un susurro ronco, su mirada llena de inquietud. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y tiró de la franela que llevaba el Escorpiano, logrando quitársela. Las manos de Edara exploraron el duro y amplio pecho masculino, hasta que él soltó un gruñido y la sujetó de nuevo por las muñecas, forzándola con suavidad a que dejara de tocarlo.

— Espera, por favor —murmuró contra su boca—. No quiero hacerte daño...

Ella no respondió y se incorporó un poco, mirando fijamente los ojos de Milo, que despedían un fogoso deseo. Él leyó la decisión en los de ella. La Guerrera se puso de pie, y desabotonó su pantalón deslizándolo por sus piernas bien torneadas hasta el suelo. El Caballero se arrodilló sobre la cama, sujetándola por la cintura y tendiéndola sobre la blanda superficie. Milo miraba maravillado las formas cimbreantes y perfectas de la pelirroja. Su piel nacarada contrastaba con la tostada de él. El Caballero la fundió en un apasionado abrazo, mientras ella suspiraba entrecortadamente y él comenzaba a depositar un camino ardiente de besos en su cuello y hombros.

— Milo... —el sonido de su voz anhelante hizo que el corazón del Escorpiano latiera aún más desbocado. Besó sus labios, que le respondieron con abandono. Acarició con reverencia el encaje que apenas ocultaba las curvas de su busto, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda, estremeciéndose, abrumada por el descubrimiento de tantas nuevas sensaciones, mientras las manos masculinas recorrían la cintura, las caderas y las indecentemente largas piernas. Los labios del Escorpiano revolotearon por los lóbulos de las orejas de Edara, mientras ella acariciaba la melena azulada de Milo, comenzando a jadear levemente por las vehementes caricias. De pronto, ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

— Quiero... —susurró, con los ojos arrojando chispas verdes—. Quiero verte...

Milo se ruborizó visiblemente, lo que hizo que Edara sonriera maliciosamente. Ambos sonrieron mientras él se incorporaba y se despojaba del pantalón y la ropa interior. Los ojos de la antigua Valkiria brillaron al recorrer el hermoso, musculoso y extremadamente sensual cuerpo que se revelaba ante ella, y tendió las manos hacia él, en muda invitación. El Caballero se tendió a su lado, abrazándola, cuando ella se dio cuenta que Milo temblaba. Lo miró interrogativamente y con preocupación. Él intentó decir algo, pero ella lo calló cubriendo su boca con la suya. Él sentía cómo las delicadas manos de Edara lo recorrían, encendiéndolo, incitándolo. El Escorpiano se situó sobre ella, dando rienda suelta a sus manos y sus labios. Ella se estremecía bajo el cuerpo del Caballero cuando él liberó su busto y la despojaba de la última prenda, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su centro más sensible. Ella gimió mientras la boca masculina besaba los picos erizados con pasión. Él murmuró algo ininteligible y se apropió de la boca femenina mientras unía sus intimidades con lentitud y suavidad. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado contra su boca cuando sintió un desgarro en su interior, lo que hizo que él se detuviera, mirándola alarmado. Permanecieron inmóviles, observándose profundamente. Él notó que ella se tensaba alrededor de su propio eje. Esperó, dando tiempo a que la Guerrera Divina se relajara. Ella soltó un gemido y lo atrapó con las piernas, obligándolo a sumergirse aún más en su cálido interior. Lentamente, como en un trance, Milo comenzó a mover las caderas sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, reemplazando el dolor que sentía en deliciosos espasmos que barrían su cuerpo por completo. Ella gemía y jadeaba, acariciando la amplia espalda masculina, mientras él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y rezaba no perder el control, o terminaría poseyéndola salvajemente. Su ritmo fue lentamente atormentador, hasta que ella dejó escapar un jadeo y empezó a moverse a la par de él. La pasión del Caballero crecía dentro de ella, lo que hizo que ella perdiera el dominio de sí misma y hundiera las uñas en su espalda. Eso fue lo que acabó con el autocontrol de Milo, que incrementó el ritmo mientras dejaba escapar roncos gemidos que eran ahogados en el cuello de la Guerrera. Los jadeos de ella fueron aumentando de intensidad y él fue acelerando el ritmo conforme iban ascendiendo a la cúspide del placer. Edara se arqueó gritando el nombre del Escorpiano cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, seguida muy de cerca por él que apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras el éxtasis lo sacudía. Cuando sus almas regresaron a sus cuerpos, ella abrió los ojos.

— Eso fue... increíble —susurró, sonriendo maravillada.

— Lo mismo digo, preciosa mía —respondió él abrazándola—. Te amo, Edara.

Se besaron tiernamente, y Milo la observó mientras ella se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos. Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida completo y satisfecho. Feliz, cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño se lo llevara.

* * *

— Camus —llamó Alex. El Acuariano abrió unos ojos soñolientos. 

— _Mon amour_, déjame dormir un poco más —protestó en un susurro. Ella sonrió arteramente.

— Espera... —dijo ella con voz suave—. ¿No lo sientes?

Camus se concentró un poco y se incorporó cuando sintió lo mismo que Alex.

— Al fin Milo encontró la horma de su zapato —rió meneando la cabeza y recostándose de nuevo—. No creo que vuelva a comportarse mal de nuevo.

— Oh, yo tampoco lo creo —respondió la Guerrera de Polaris, sintiendo los brazos del Acuariano rodeándola con firmeza—. Aunque yo diría que la vida en este Santuario se va a poner más interesante, ya que ambos son unos niños traviesos. Ya me imagino los dolores de cabeza de la pobre Athena.

— ¿Y se puede saber de quiénes estás hablando?

— Hablo de un ladino Escorpiano y de un apasionado Acuariano —respondió ella con una risita—. Se fueron de visita a Asgard, haciéndose los tontos, y se salieron con la suya al robarse dos Guerreras Divinas...

Él rió a carcajadas mientras la pasión volvía a correr por sus venas.

— Te voy a enseñar a respetar a un Caballero Dorado...

* * *

Edara despertó al día siguiente sintiendo unas leves caricias en su espalda. Bostezó y se volvió entre los brazos de Milo, quien le sonrió. 

— Buenos días, preciosa —dijo él en un susurro. Ella lo besó en la nariz.

— Buenos días, insecto —contestó tranquilamente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

— Muy graciosa —refunfuñó él con una sonrisa. Ella rió entre dientes, sintiéndose relajada y feliz.

— ¿Sabías que esas cicatrices en tu espalda tienen la forma de un escorpión? —le oyó decir a Milo. Ella levantó el rostro y miró fijamente los ojos taimados del Caballero.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

— Mira por ti misma —replicó él señalando el espejo que colgaba de la pared, frente a la cama. Ella se levantó, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda, y se acercó al espejo, dándose la vuelta y apartándose el cabello. Sonrió mordazmente al ver sus propias cicatrices.

— Demonios... No me había dado cuenta —comentó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Milo. Éste estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, observándola fijamente. Ella se sonrojó al verse examinada de ese modo. Ya había visto ese fuego en las pupilas masculinas.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —protestó frunciéndole el entrecejo—. ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?

— No tienes ni la menor idea —respondió él con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo—. Ven acá, preciosa. Quiero hacerte mía.

— ¿Ah, sí? —replicó ella, retadora, acercándose y subiéndose encima de él, sentándose en su regazo a horcajadas—. Para tu información anoche me hiciste tuya... ¿O no te acuerdas?

— No, no me acuerdo de nada —contestó él sujetándola por las caderas y entrando dentro de ella rápidamente, haciéndola contener un grito. Sus cuerpos se movieron al unísono, jadeando, gimiendo, hasta llegar a un profundo clímax en conjunto.

— Edara... —jadeó él sujetándola con ímpetu—. Eres mía... ¡¡Para siempre!!

— Sí... Milo... —respondió ella entre gemidos—. Y tú me pertenecerás... hasta el fin de los tiempos...

No sólo hacían el amor con sus cuerpos, sino también con sus Cosmos y sus almas por igual, ambos conscientes de que el Vínculo que los unió con su primer beso, nunca se rompería, ni siquiera después de su muerte.

**.FIN.**

Notas de la Autora: Este Fic me llevó algo de tiempo escribirlo, ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con la Saga Asgardiana. Tuve que hacer algo de investigación para enterarme un poco sobre la Mitología Escandinava. Es algo interesante... Sleipnir era el nombre del caballo de Odín, del que se decía tenía ocho patas, y corría por los cielos, la tierra y los infiernos. No quise profundizar mucho en el tema, ya que ésta historia está conectada con otra... Athenea, espero que no me sigas llamando malvada, ya lo terminé... ¡¡Ahora te toca a ti!! Por cierto, el Ouzo, es una bebida típica de Grecia, algo parecido al Tequila... ¿qué tal?

Gracias a Athenea, por darme la idea de la pelirroja de Milo, al lindo gatito Silvestre (Saint Leo Supreme) y al gran Algren-san (Samurai Android), quienes me recordaron las verdaderas razones por las cuales escribo. Mi obsesión por Saint Seiya alcanza proporciones al verdadero estilo de una triple Exclamación de Athena... Jejejeje... ¡¡Saludos y espero les guste!!

**_Zelha_**


End file.
